1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape material formed into a plurality of discrete lengths of tape, and more particularly, to predetermined lengths of tape which are joined by tape segments which are separable from the predetermined lengths of tape, which tape segments define areas which may be grasp to position a said length of tape and then separated therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an improved method of packaging strips of tape adapted for use in binding sheets together, and in particular, to a method of providing a roll of strips, with a predetermined number of strips in the roll, with the strips interconnected by tape segments which define handles permitting the strips to be withdrawn from the roll without the fingers grasping the tape strips and contaminating the adhesive.
There are many articles which are joined in series and wound in a roll and joined by perforations. Pressure-sensitive adhesive tape has always been wound in rolls, and the unwinding is permitted by grasping the free end of the tape and peeling the outer convolution of tape from the adjacent convolution. Predetermined lengths of tape have been mechanically dispensed but it is not known, except for label stock or other liner supported articles, to join discrete lengths of a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape without a release liner in a roll with the pressure-sensitive adhesive strips separated from each other by a length of tape or a tape segment which is free of adhesive or has the adhesive detackified to permit one to grasp the end of the roll and peel the tape from the roll to dispense a strip of predetermined length.